


Telling Nancy

by MyLungsHaveGoodIntentions



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bi, Coming Out, Essay, Gay, Homework, Love, M/M, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 06:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15858438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLungsHaveGoodIntentions/pseuds/MyLungsHaveGoodIntentions
Summary: Nancy asks who Steve likes-This was just a short 10min story I wrote.-





	Telling Nancy

“So who is she?” Nancy asked leaning in. 

“Who is who?” Steve responded a tad confused. They were sitting across from each other at Nancys kitchen table and though he wasnt looking at her he could feel Nancys staring daggers at him. 

“Steve Harrington do not play stupid.”

He looked up from the paper he was writing and met her gaze.   
“Nance I’m really not sure what you mean.”

“You have that glow you get when you first start talking to somebody..” Nancy started. Steve looked back down at his work and ignored her. This wasnt a conversation he wanted to have with anyone any time soon, let alone his ex. Unfortunately for Steve, Nancy Wheeler was pretty much an expect on reading him. 

“I really appreciate you helping me so much with this paper.” Steve replied as he started working on his essay once more. 

“Steve!” Nancy said reaching across the table quickly and grabbing the pencil out of her friends hand. 

“Hey-“

“I’m not returning this until you tell me” Nancy replied with interest in her eyes. Even though they had broke up a few months ago she still liked to be very much involved in his life. Sometimes Steve felt as though it was because she felt guilty for cheating on him but that feeling usually didnt last too long. Nancy was a genuinely sweet girl, which was one of the reasons Steve fell for her so quickly. When they first broke up he had no idea how he was going to get over her, especially after seeing how quickly she moved on. The fact they remained friends was awkward at first, but once he began to have feelings towards someone else he started to lose romantic feelings for her. Before he knew it, being around her didnt hurt anymore. 

“Who is she?” Nancy smiled. 

“Nance” Steve replied looking at her sternly.

“Is it somebody I know?”

He wasnt sure how to respond. He didnt want to lie to her but he didnt exactly want to be honest either. 

“Yes.” He said, then reached across the table to try to quickly snatch his pencil back. Nancy was quicker. 

“Steve who is it!?” 

He sighed and looked away nervously. “Its kind of been a secret thing, We agreed to not tell anyone.”

“I’m not going to tell anyone. I’m happy your talking to somebody! I’m just curious who it is.”

“Nance..” Steve answered looking back at her. A few seconds of silence passed. 

“Ok, fine” Nancy replied handing him his pencil back. “I understand if you want to keep things private.”

Steve grabbed the pencil and the room remained filled with an awkward quietness. He began to write on the paper once more but that only lasted a few seconds before he laid the pencil on the table and looked back up at her. 

“It’s Billy Hargrove..”

Nancy looked at him bug eyed. “Billy Hargrove?”

“Yes”

“The same Billy Hargrove that beat you up?”

“Yes”

“But.. Hes a guy?”

“I know” Steve answered looking back down at his paper. More silence. 

“So... “ Nancy began. “Are you.. You’re attracted to Billy? A guy?”

Steve looked up “I’m dating a guy, yes.”

“But.. we dated Steve?”

“And..?”

“And Billys a guy!”

“Whatever” Steve responded standing up. He began to gather his items. “Shouldnt of said anything”

 

“No Steve..” Nancy stood and leaned over grabbing his arm to get him to stop packing up. “Please stay, I’m sorry..”

“Nance I could see it in your face as soon as I said it. This is why I didnt wanna tell you.”

“Steve no just.. just please stay” she said tightening her grip on his arm. Steve stopped packing and looked at her once again, he could see sorrow in her expression. “Please.”

Steve sat back down, spread his books back out and began to work once more. 

“When did you and him start seeing each other?”

This was exactly the conversation he didnt want to have. This is what he was dreading. “Ok” he said   
Putting his pencil down once more. “Next time I pick that pencil up I’m not putting it back down..”

“Alright” Nancy agreed. “As long as you dont touch it until I’m done talking.”

Steve nodded. “We started talking maybe a month after the gate closed.”

“So three months” Nancy said calculating Steve nodded.   
“Three months you and Billy Hargrove have had a hidden romance... How could I not tell something was going on with you?”

“Too wrapped up in Jonathan I suppose” Steve joked but Nancy clearly didnt find it funny. 

“I’m sorry, Steve.”

“Nothing to apologize for.”

“And youre sure this is what you want?”

“Nance I’ve never been more sure of anything.” He paused for a moment before continuing. “I’ve never felt this way about anyone.”

Nancy pushed her lips together for a moment and nodded her head. She was glad he was happy but it still hurt to hear, even if it was a little selfish. 

“So have you always liked boys?”

Steve nodded. “Yea I think so.”

“So you’re gay?”

“I dont think so” Steve replied nervously looking at anything but Nancy. “I loved you so much..”

“I know you loved me Steve” Nancy assured him. “But were you in love with me?”

“I thought I was..”

“Is Billy gay?” She moved on. 

“Yea.. extremely..” he half smiled while still avoiding eye contact. 

“I always thought he was a womanizer”

“I did too until I got to know him.” Steve admitted. “Honestly Nance” he began and looked across at her “I know I’ve only been with him a short period of time, but I really think I’m in love with him.”

She didnt respond right away. “Well.. As long as he treats you well..” 

“He does” Steve nodded. 

“Good” she smiled. “I’m happy youre happy.”

“Thanks Nance” Steve smiled. “Feels weird telling someone the truth.”

“After keeping this a secret for months I’m sure it does.”

“Yeaa..” Steve laughed lightly. 

Nancy kept a comforting smile on her face. “So back to this essay”

“Back to the essay” he agreed reaching for the pencil.


End file.
